Season 4
Season 4 of Sing It Up was announced on December 19, 2017. It consist of 15 episodes, bringing the whole series to a total of 102 episodes. This is the final season This season began filming on February 1, 2018. The season premiere aired on April 20, 2018. Emma Nisbet confirmed in an interview that the fourth season will be the series’s final season with the final episode airing early 2019. Disney Channel confirmed the news on June 29, 2018. The one-hour series finale aired on January 4, 2019 and earned 10.2 million viewers. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Rachel *Emma Nisbet as Lia *Cyrus Uy as Robin *Shawn Simpson as Shane *Anna Nisbet as Jane *Lauren Scotland as Kennedy *Jasmine Blyth as Alex *Matthew Madeley as Ryan *Laura Marano as Rebecca *Sarah Parker as Moon *Charlotte Rees as Charlotte *Melissa Paxton as Maybelle *Meadow Belal as Maya *Alice Pavoni as Principal Andrea *George Delanivias as Bryan (episode 1-8) *Christian Simpson as Eric (episode 1-8) *Floyd Martinez as Tom (episode 1-8) *Mary Wary as Jeannie (episode 1-8) Recurring Cast *Dominic Prince as Joseph *Heather Hunter as Chelsea *Mhairi McCall as Madison *Kirsty Logan as Audrey *Sammie Logan as May *Rekaya Starlight as Jody *Robin Thickle as Ethan *Josh Hutcherson as Sam *Ross Lynch as Jordan *Liam Hemsworth as Victor Episodes *''Episode 1: Sing It Up Again! (April 20, 2018) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SEASON PREMIERE)'' *''Episode 2: Rachel To The Principal Office (May 4, 2018) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 3: Hidden Talent (May 18, 2018) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: Slumber Party at School (June 1, 2018) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: Sister! Sister! (June 29, 2018) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 6: Frame’d (July 27, 2018) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 7: The Real Us (August 24, 2018) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 8: We’ll Always Remember You (September 21, 2018) (premiered) (7.7 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 9: School Scares (October 5, 2018) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 10: Halloween No.1 Pranking (October 19, 2018) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 11: Cross Twice (November 2, 2018) (premiered) (7.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 12: You or Her? (November 16, 2018) (premiered) (7.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 13: Sing It Live!! (November 30, 2018) (premiered) (6.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 14: A Seasonal Shock (December 14, 2018) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 15: Finale (January 4, 2019) (premiered) (10.2 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SERIES FINALE)'' Songs Featured *Sing It Up (theme song) by Dove Cameron & Emma Nisbet *Heart Will Go On by Dove Cameron (Sing It Up Again!) *Memories by Dove Cameron & Emma Nisbet (Sing It Up Again!) *Sing It Up Again by Dove Cameron, Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, George Delanivias, Floyd Martinez, Christian Simpson, Mary Wary, Shawn Simpson, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland, Jasmine Blyth, Matthew Madeley and Laura Marano (Sing It Up Again!) *Now or Never by Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, Christian Simpson, Anna Nisbet, Matthew Madeley and Sarah Parker (Hidden Talent) *This Is Us by Dove Cameron, Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, George Delanivias, Floyd Martinez, Christian Simpson, Mary Wary, Shawn Simpson, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland, Jasmine Blyth, Matthew Madeley and Laura Marano (The Real Us!) *We’ll Always Remember You by Dove Cameron, Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, Shawn Simpson, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland, Jasmine Blyth and Matthew Madeley (We’ll Always Remember You) *Goodbye, Farewell by George Delanivias, Floyd Martinez, Christian Simpson and Mary Wary (We’ll Always Remember You) *Let’s Get Our Scream On by Cyrus Uy (School Scares) *You or Her by Shawn Simpson (You or Her?) *We Are One by Dove Cameron, Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, Shawn Simpson, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland & The Cast of Sing It Up *One Chance by Dove Cameron (Sing It Live!!) *Santa Baby by Dove Cameron, Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, Shawn Simpson, Anna Nisbet & The Cast of Sing It Up (A Seasonal Shock) *It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas by The Sing It Up Cast (A Seasonal Shock) *Final Days by Dove Cameron, Emma Nisbet, Cyrus Uy, Shawn Simpson, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland, Jasmine Blyth and Matthew Madeley (Finale) *Destiny by Dove Cameron & Emma Nisbet (Finale) *Another Chapter by Dove Cameron (Finale) *Finale by The Sing It Up cast (Finale)